


Spade Flirtation

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [5]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirty Frisk, Lancer being flirted with, Princess Frisk, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Rule number one.Don’t flirt with Frisk unless you are prepared to face the flirt master.





	Spade Flirtation

“HO HO HO”

Frisk stopped in her tracks, having to heard the over the top laughter from a distance. She turned her head to see the spade boy himself; Lancer.

“Hey Lancer,” Frisk said with a cheery smile. “What are you up to now?”

“Well if you must know, I have a way to best you silly human!

Frisk raised her eyebrow.  
“What are you talking about?”

“Ever since you came here, you have not expressed fear or discomfort from my attempts to terrorize you.”

Frisk gave a snort in response.

Lancer has been setting up signs telling her about how much of a bad guy he was, sold her half a cookie for double the price, and had blown dust in her face when he had driven off on his bike.

Lancer clearly had no idea what the young Princess had gone through. She had been though papyrus’s puzzles, gave nearly all her money to a bake sale for spiders, and had escaped death so many times from Mettaton. Compared to those events, Lancer’s attempts to be a threat posed very little threat to her.

“So!” Lancer started “Thanks to my friend; Susie, I have finally found a way to best you!

“And what might that be?” Frisk gave a slight smug in response.

“Observe, cootie giver.

Lancer than grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled her closer to him. He intertwined their fingers together and pulled off his “handsome” face.

“Was your father a thief? ‘Cause someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes.”

Frisk was immediately caught off guard. So much that her eyes grew wide a small glow of blush emerged on her face. Lancer’s handsome mask disappeared as he let go of Frisk’s hand and gave a hardy laugh.

“HO HO HO, I did it! I knew I would catch ya off guard. No one can resist that Lancer charm. Hey Susie, it work, I-“

Lancer was cut off by something grabbing his back and pulling him into a dip pose. It was Frisk, and her usual calm demeanor was replaced with a a face of seduction.

“You shouldn’t have done that, you silly boy.” Frisk whispered, biting her lower lip with her eyes fluttering.

Lancer was in complete shock. This was a new side to Frisk that he has never seen before.

“W-what What are you talking abo-“

Frisk places a finger between Lancer’s lips to quiet him.

“Shhhhh, no talking, you cinnamon roll. You have awoken the flirt master. Your flirtation was the flip my switch needed. Now brace yourself. For when you awaken the master of flirts…” Frisk pulled his face closer to hers.

“There is no going back.

Frisk than pulled the boy up and spun him around.

“If Your eyes are as blue as the ocean, than I don’t mind being lost at sea.  
She wrapped her arms over his shoulder.  
“I thought Happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?  
Frisk than hugged the boy with one of her feet in the air.  
“Are you a keyboard, cause you are my type.

Lancer couldn’t keep up. Frisk pulled flirt, after flirt, after flirt. The boy couldn’t take much more of it. His face was blushing so much, he started to look like a blueberry.

After 20 more flirty remarks, Frisk decided to let him go. She dropped him flat on his back, seeing he was too much in embarrassment to pick himself up.

“Next time Lancer,” Frisk stepped around the collapsed boy and walked away. “Don’t pick your fights before you know the battle.”

As Frisk disappeared from sight, Susie emerged from the sidelines.

“Wow! Never knew that girl could be such a smooth talker.”

“Hey Susie”

Susie looked down towards her collapsed partner in crime.

“What is it Lancer?

The embarrassed face of the boy was replaced with excited enthusiasm.

“Do you think Frisk likes me?”

Susie said nothing.


End file.
